From A Blank Kifu
by xioshe
Summary: My Hikaru no Go “writing burst” collection. Second installment: LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON - It wouldn't be surprising if talent for Go ran in the Shindou family, as it seems Hikaru's father, Shindou Masao, used to play Go.
1. Order of Play

**FROM A BLANK KIFU**

My Hikaru no Go "writing burst" section! Feel free to go over these mini pieces of work that hop into my head at the spur of the moment. More will be added over time. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. If you enjoy them, please let me know. I might get motivated to recycle the story, making a multi-chapter someday. Otherwise, at the moment, they'll remain here in my idea waste bin. (Note that the coordinates, which works like a table of contents, are not random. They are from a game used in Hikaru no Go.)

* * *

**Order of Play**

**16-16 **THE CHALLENGE OF ALPHABET GO

In netgo, letters are also used to name coordinates instead of numbers. As Sai teaches Hikaru Go, Hikaru in turns teaches him the alphabet – by playing Go of course.

**4****-1****7 **LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON

It wouldn't be surprising if talent for Go ran in the Shindou family, as it seems Hikaru's father, Shindou Masao, used to play Go.


	2. The Challenge of Alphabet Go

**THE CHALLENGE OF ALPHABET GO**

Summary:

In netgo, letters are also used to name coordinates instead of numbers. As Sai teaches Hikaru Go, Hikaru in turns teaches him the alphabet – by playing Go.

**A/N**: Just a short fun piece.** Feel free to guess which letters they're pronouncing, **though it should be pretty obvious, because all the words being used for pronouncing exist. **But I will not be using the same word to pronounce the same letter!** **So try not to get confused. **Be aware that the words are not intended to be taken as abbreviations.

* * *

The patience of thirteen-year-old Shindou Hikaru was wearing thin, ready to turn dynamite.

"Sai! You're going to make me misclick!"

But Sai couldn't contain himself.

His netgo opponent was stronger than his usual, daily dose. The chance to play a strong player brought so much glee he just had to jump up and down and around in order to release his happy tingling sensations.

Sai wrapped his arms around Hikaru, apologizing. Thankfully, the action forced his energy level to lower slightly. Though the decrease was small, it was manageable. After all, he was a Go player. He should be able to apply his self-discipline well enough to match his Go skill.

"Where now?"

There was a giggle before the coordinate was announced. "_Tay-19_."

A click of the mouse obeyed. "It's still funny to hear you try and say these English letters, Sai. Besides, it's '**tea**', not '**tay**'. Maybe you should just revert back into using numbers for both the '**axe**' and '**why**' coordinates again."

Sai pouted. "_I'll learn it. I will. Even if you don't learn it, I'm sure I'll need it."_

Hikaru sighed, brushing his blonde bangs to the side when he shifted his position to look at Sai. English was hard. It didn't take a genius to know that right away. Thus, Hikaru found no reason to waste time learning it. He didn't need it now. Japanese would suffice for the time being. In any case, he knew the alphabet at the very least.

Even so, it pained him to see how much Sai was struggling to be alive, to try and exist in this world, though in his own way at being modern. But pride swelled in Hikaru's heart, knowing that he was able to help his lonely friend exist, even if it was only on the internet. An existence on the internet was still an existence, one which Sai had eased his way of crafting a legend for himself. But why in the world did his ghostly companion want to learn English?!

A clicking noise from the monitor indicated the opponent made their move. Hikaru returned his attention to the screen. His eyes quickly scanned the board, taking in all possible positions and calculations. The next move for Sai was so obvious, and he itched to play it. But he waited. This was Sai's game. And it was typical to see Sai make every game interesting, even if it meant straying from the most obvious moves.

He drummed his fingers on the mouse, trying to drown his impatience with the sound. It had been a minute. What was Sai thinking?

"_Where do you think I should play?"_

Hikaru pinched his face. Sometimes, he wished Sai would stop quizzing him. He hover the cursor over one intersection.

Sai nodded. "_Good answer. But wouldn't going to…er…**r-r-rare-**12 be more interesting?"_ Hikaru tried not to wince at another mispronunciation. He swiveled in his chair in order to face his companion.

"Again, it's not '**rare**', it's pronounced '**are**'."

Sai's face brightened. "_Ahh, right, right! I knew that!"_

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, returning back to the screen. Seriously, how come a genius like Sai was so slow when it came to things other than Go, literature, history, and music?

He clicked his mouse at the 'interesting' point.

"_Hikaru! You were supposed to read it first!" _

Hikaru sighed. "I did. And I agree, it makes things interesting, because even though the opponent plays wisely and reads deeply, he can still live in ko, which may prove to be valuable to us; perhaps not locally, but globally. If we went with my answer, it would cleanly kill the opponent, but it would give the opponent sente and a chance to catch up and even things out, considering that it's nearing endgame. According to the board, there are many good endgame points for him compared to us, all thanks to your middlegame. If I didn't know better, I'll said you were goofing around."

"_Wah, Hikaru! You're reading faster and faster these days! It's makes me so happy!"_

Hikaru managed to swallow a sigh. The middlegame was absolutely bogus. And teaching the alphabet through a go game was so frustrating, despite how enthusiastic his student was. Or maybe, it's just because his student happened to be Sai?

Hikaru could still remember how he had winced at one of Sai's mispronunciations, resulting a play at a wrong coordinate. But it was bound to happen anyway. There were rules to this alphabet game after all. And now they were nearing the beginning of endgame. How they managed to make it this far still baffled him. Yet, needless to say, it was another piece of evidence dictating Sai's unimaginable strength.

"Well, pick your next move already."

The game was beginning to get boring. He already knew the outcome, and it would most likely go unchanged. Sai would win with 2 moku, more or less. But no matter what, Hikaru would endure it. After all, this was for Sai.

But he must admit. The alphabet handicap game did make watching Sai play Go a lot more interesting. Sure it was still interesting before this extra handicap, but Sai beat his opponents much too easily.

Thus, as the game began, Sai would spell out his name by choosing any coordinate lined by his letter. There was only one problem. There was no '**ai**.' And the alphabet on the Go board consisted of less letters, the last being '**tee**.' The '**eye**' was quickly settled. As its closest cousin, in terms of appearance, '**ail**' became the substitute. As the opening of the Go came to an end, at least a coordinate in each letter column must be played.

Middlegame was slightly different. Flipping the dictionary, a word was chosen. Throughout the fight, the word must be spelt, making fights, invasions, attacks, and defense massively difficult. Any mistakes in pronouncing coordinates resulted in punishment. And punishment came in all forms, either from the death of a group to filling an eye or playing a pointless move usually found away from battle. Sometimes, it came in other forms. But whatever form it came, it sprouted from Hikaru's desire. So, even if Sai could be called a master of the game, Hikaru was the master of Sai's punishment.

Sadly, the punishment didn't apply to endgame, for Hikaru was in the mood for some self-ataris. Endgame was probably the only section considered normal. A pity Hikaru couldn't add more rules to the game. More rules distracted them from the point of playing netgo, to learn modern moves.

The game continued as predicted, and the opponent resigned halfway through endgame.

"Next time, let's add another rule."

Excitement washed over Sai. "_Ooh! Another challenge. What will it be this time?"_

"Let's see how well you can read." With a smirk, he exited the game and waited for the next offer, which didn't take long to wait. "Spell 'Hi' on the board. But don't let the opponent know what you're doing. The same old rules apply."

"_Hai?"_ Sai thought hard, trying to remember how to spell 'yes' in English. 'Hai' was 'yes' in Japanese after all. His face brighten a second later in recognition. "_Ah! That thing with '__**rye**__', '__**w…we**__', and '__**as**__,' right?"_

Hikaru sighed, frowning. "There's no '**why**' on the board. I'm talking about 'hi', meaning 'konnichiwa'."

"_Ah…you should have clarified that earlier."_

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Sai was smart, so he should have been able to deduce that since there was no '**wry**' on the board, it could only mean 'hi'. Or, was he just expecting too much?

"Well? Should we accept this challenge? He's been waiting for quite a while."

"_Yea! Let's play, let's play!"_ With a brand new game, Sai resumed his usual ritual of jumping around with delight. By means of a click, the challenge was accepted.

"_But, um, how do you spell 'h-hi' again? With '__**huh**__' and –?"_

Hikaru couldn't help but moaned, but forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. Why did Sai associated the letter's sounds with the name of the letter?! "It's '**age**' and '**ie**.' So now that you know that, ready to play the first move?"

Sai settled down, staring intensely at the digital board for several minutes before reciting his moves.

"_**Ash**__-10."_

The opponent played their move immediately. Guess the unusual opening moves were approaching predictability.

"**_R__ay_**_-10."_

Again, the opponent placed his stone without hesitation

"_**Rail**__-10." _

Hikaru softly smiled. After many days, it seems like Sai was beginning to get the hang of letter names, despite having quite the accent. But that was something that can be fixed. Much, much later though.

And pretty soon, another alphabet game began to form. Hikaru glanced at Sai, a thought eager to sneak pass his mental barrier into Sai's consciousness. Would Sai succeed in spelling 'hi'? After all, the challenge level was set to 'high.'

* * *

**DEFINITIONS OF SOME WORDS: **

ai: a three-toed sloth, _Bradypus tridactylus,_ inhabiting forests of southern Venezuela, the Guianas, and northern Brazil, having a diet apparently restricted to the leaves of the trumpet-tree, and sounding a high-pitched cry when disturbed.

tee: (1) something shaped like a T, as a three-way joint used in fitting pipes together. (2) a device in footbal on which the ball may be placed to raise it off the ground preparatory to kicking. (3) Aashaft with a concave top attached to a flat base, used to hold the ball in T-ball.

ie: that is to say, in other words

If there are other words you don't know and can't find them in dictionaries, let me know and I'll define them for you.


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON**

Summay: It wouldn't be surprising if talent for Go ran in the Shindou family, as it seems Hikaru's father, Shindou Masao, used to play Go.

**A/N**: A very short piece of imagination. In any case, I wrote/typed this while waiting for my checked TtM chapter, so you can choose to treat this work as a TtM side story or a separate story of its own.

* * *

A tall man, with long, auburn hair and thick eyeglasses offered a cup of coffee to Shindou Masao, who was quite a muscular bulky man in stark comparison to the doctor.

"Thanks, Fujiwara. I certainly need it."

Fujiwara smiled. "No need to be so polite, despite the fact that we haven't seen each other for quite a while."

Masao grinned. "I suppose so. But every time I call you Saihiro-chan, I can't help but think about the younger days when you looked so much like a girl. Though of course, you have become much handsomer."

Saihiro chuckled, settling in his seat behind his desk. He adjusted his eyeglasses as Masao leaned forward, using the desk to support his weight.

"You are still a bachelor, aren't you? Are you still getting hit on by guys?"

Saihiro was expecting it. It was one of Masao's usual questions, how he would tease Saihiro with a straight face.

"Now now, we're not here to talk about me. You can ask me about that later."

With a serious face, Saihiro reached into his top drawer and took out a thick file, placing it in front of him. "You asked about the Go player named Shusaku, right?" He pushed the folder towards Masao. "Here are some in depth information about him, as well as what he looks like. You know, these were pretty hard to come by." He took a sipped, noting how Masao was eyeing the package but had made no movements to accept it. "So perhaps now, you can answer my question? Why are you so interested in your distant ancestor?

Masao leaned in his chair, shifting his gaze to the window behind the doctor, letting the silence continued for a moment. "Just curious."

He returned his attention to his attractive friend, a glimmer of humor in his eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you I was revisited by a concerned ghost?"

Saihiro smiled, a look of mischief masking his face. "That depends. Of course, it would be normal for spirits to haunt you, seeing how you tend to overwork. It might comfort me to know that someone has successfully stop you from becoming a workaholic."

Masao laughed. "I'm still young and tough enough to keep up with it. At least I have enough time to spend with my family."

"You just love working yourself to death, don't you. I guess Hikaru takes after you, huh. I heard he became a Go pro."

Masao nodded.

"I would certainly love to play him someday. You barely take him to see me anymore. I can get pretty lonely around here, you know. Especially since you refused to play Go with me."

Masao let out a playful groaned. "Don't remind me how you raised my hopes, only to beat me every single time."

Saihiro chuckled. "I guess I'm just too lucky."

"Hah, lucky enough that you never lost to Touya Kouya during the few times you were able to play him."

"Please don't say it like that. Makes me feel very old, and I very much like being young. Besides, that doesn't say much, seeing how you never lost either."

"Tch, except to you. But back in those days, Touya-kun wasn't as strong as he is now, and we never exactly got acquainted. If I remember quite well, he never knew my name. Still, quite amazing how someone like him gained five titles."

"Speaking of pros, you must be proud of your son. I heard he picked up Go quite recently too. I wonder how skill a player he is compared to you." Saihiro shifted from his laidback position into a more comfortable but serious pose. "In any case, I can't help but keep wondering why you quit your dreams of becoming a Go pro, even to the extent as to hide your ability. Had you remained in the Go world longer, Heihachi-sama wouldn't have thought you weren't interested in Go. Moreover, if Touya Kouya could be one of the top, you could have easily been number one or two. "

A faraway look replaced the smile in Masao's eyes.

"When is that 'someday' going to come, when you'll reveal everything to me? Don't keep being a stranger, Masao."

"How impatient," he teased. The smile was lost in the gleam of sadness Saihiro had glimpsed. His chest tightened. His curiosity wanting to continue the pressure and be answered, and yet another side of him wanted to bide his time, to respect his childhood friend.

"Well, whatever the case, I have to say, talent for Go must run in your genes."

In an instant, the sorrow was replaced by a large grin, leaving Saihiro the feeling of having imagining it all. "Not something I would expect you to say."

With a raised eyebrow, Saihiro stared quizzically at Masao. "Just because I resort to science doesn't mean I can't use such phrases."

"Do you really believe that talent can be inherent and not just physical attributes and diseases?"

"Hm, not really."

"I mean, do you believe it without having your thoughts reasoned by modern science?"

Saihiro stared at Masao, questioning the serious face that seemed to hide many secrets. The atmosphere tensed with several minutes of silence as Saihiro pondered the meaning and his answer to the question.

At last, he sighed. "I guess it's possible, just difficult to prove. I wouldn't be surprise if it's a certain kind of gene."

"Then I'll have to say, you might have inherited your ancestor's genes too."

Saihiro questioned Masao with a look.

"I remember you telling me once about how one of your ancestors died because of Go. Heian era if I recall correctly."

Nodding, Saihiro looked lost in thought for a moment. "We still don't know about him, even his name."

"He must have been strong. Yet, you never did say much about him except that he was a great player."

"He must have been a great player, being one of two royal Go tutors in the palace. Makes me wish I could meet him and play him."

"Careful what you wish for. He'll come and haunt you." Though there was a playful smile on Masao's face, Saihiro didn't feel playful.

"If he was a ghost, how do you think he'll exact his revenge on the guy who killed him?"

"Revenge?" Masao sat up straighter in his chair.

"I guess I didn't tell you why he died, did I. There were two Go tutors to the Emperor, my ancestor being one of them. One day, the other tutor challenged Fujiwara-san, declaring that there should only be one tutor. It is said that during that game, Fujiwara-san's opponent cheated, but no one was able to catch it but Fujiwara-san himself. In defense, the cheater accused Fujiwara of cheating before he had the chance. In the end, Fujiwara lost and was branded a cheater, thus exiled. For fear that Fujiwara-san would seek vengeance or expose his devious deed, the cheater attacked him. Fujiwara-san's body was found being washed ashore three days after his exile, making it looked like suicide."

Masao's small but sad smile was there once again. "Some things are better left undiscovered. If his mind wasn't troubled, perhaps the game would have ended differently."

"…Who knows," Saihiro shrugged the matter indifferently. He didn't want to feel depress. He was strange anyway, having extremely abnormal feelings when most of the time, it had nothing to do with him, almost like he could feel himself become a completely different person. As a person who was gradually becoming a master of his feelings, he wouldn't let it bother him.

"Still, looks like it's in the genes where you inherit the passion for the game," Masao noted.

"Saying it's a certain kind of gene is quite farfetched,"

"Then will you be the first to prove the theory that there are certain sets of genes, differing from what is already known?"

"Oh, a challenge? You challenging me?"

The smile grew into a smirk. "Depends on how far you can predict and read ahead."

"Then it may not even be known as gene." Saihiro grinned. "Though you inheriting Shusaku's skills would be quite an interesting hypothesis, do you want to make a bet?"

Masao knew where the conversation was leading. Knowing his friend, Saihiro was linking the topic to Go and he going along with it could only mean, Saihiro pulling Masao into the Go world again, something he would definitely like to avoid.

"I'm sure you can wait until my son returns."

"Is he also chasing a shadow?"

"Perhaps."

"Where is he now?"

"Innoshima."

Saihiro glanced at the file. "…Possibly visiting Shusaku."

"How sharp, Saihiro, maybe a bit too much for your own good?" With the sneer, was that sarcasm Saihiro was sensing?

"Geez, if only the two of you would stop your secrets and give me a straight answer for once. I hate beating about the bushes, especially when it comes to you." He reluctantly sighed, sulking into his chair. "Like father, like son."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Looks like back to work for me. I'll talk to you later."

Masao nodded, watching his friend stand up to greet the visitor at the door, taking note of how much longer Saihiro's hair had grown. Each time it grew, unusually long for a boy as it is already, Masao wondered why Saihiro refused to cut or even trim.

Staring at the abandon file on the desk for a moment, as though hesitating, a voice whispered in his mind. Despite how much you question, some answers are better left undiscovered.

* * *

**Ending Comments**: I left lots of vague stuff in this story. So feel free to use your imagination to fill in the holes!

Heihachi is Hikaru's grandfather, if you didn't know that. In the original story, Heihachi made a statement claiming that Masao wasn't interested in Go, no matter how much he tried to teach Hikaru's father. The name Saihiro comes from "Sai" and the suffix "hiro", meaning "wise." "Hiro" used to be a name as well, but quite out of style and has become a suffix. Not saying the name isn't used, it still is.

I hesitated whether to post this story after the TtM chapter comes out, which introduces Saihiro as well. But oh well. I think I was careful enough not to leave spoilers xD.

I thought of Shindou Masao being an optimistic, bulky and muscular type, influenced by the brief scene of him humming while taking a shower in the last TV episode, where his shadow displayed a comical pose. Just thought I'll expand a bit on a playful Masao, as I read many fics that chose to give Masao the image of a neglected father or just your average, humorless, hardcore workaholic. A bit ironic, in my opinion, considering that Masao means "correct man."


End file.
